


Meeting oneself

by Menfinske



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Fan Art, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menfinske/pseuds/Menfinske
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because I liked it x3<br/>guess it wasn't a oneshot after all, surprise <img/><br/>enjoy<br/>xx Demi<br/>Oh and bitches still love comments <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Meeting oneself

**Author's Note:**

> Because I liked it x3  
> guess it wasn't a oneshot after all, surprise   
> enjoy  
> xx Demi  
> Oh and bitches still love comments <3

Here he was, a little over a week had passed since he had met Loki, and he was just sitting on his couch, spending his free day being, well, bored. He had thought about calling Loki but he had to pray and he didn't know how to. If Loki was real, other gods probably were as well and he didn't know how to get the one he needed, so he just was sitting there. He had the TV turned on and was lazily flipping through the channels, longing for the God even more when he saw the trailer for The Avengers. Seriously, how hard can it be to pray?  
Exactly, hard. But he was too bored right now and he missed his God's presence way too much ever since he woke up without his presence by his side.  
He closed his eyes and, even if he didn't know if it'd work, he prayed for Loki to get the message.  
''Loki, please visit me again. I need you.'' It was short, but it was all he managed to come up with. Now he just had to hope the God would receive his message. He continued flipping through the channels and eventually settled on just sitting there, only half his mind paying attention to what he'd chosen.  
There was a soft knock on his door. He got up and walked over, looking through the little spy he'd placed there, to see Loki! He quickly pulled the door open and he only just managed to keep himself from hugging the man, he wasn't so sure if he'd like that.  
''Oh God, I missed you.'' Loki smirked.  
''I think we've been intimate enough to call me Loki.'' Tom simply rolled his eyes before Loki walked in through the door, following Tom into the living room.  
''Smart-ass. You want a drink or something.'' Loki shook his head.  
''No, I'm good. I was thinking you didn't miss my presence, you took your time before you prayed.'' Tom blushed and directed his eyes to look at his hands, which were fidgeting nervously.  
''Yeah, well I kind of, didn't know how to pray. I wasn't sure if you'd receive it.'' Loki took Tom's hands into his own cool ones, making Tom realize he'd been cool before too. He was such an idiot to miss things sometimes.  
''Praying isn't hard to do. Anyone could do it.''  
''How does that work?'' Loki raised his eyebrow curiously.  
''What?''  
''Receiving prayers? How do you get them?'' Loki laughed.  
''You're sneaky, getting me to think you're actually missing me before getting me here to try and get the secrets of the gods.'' Tom blushed and took his hands back, immediately missing the coolness of the other's.  
''Sorry, I didn't mean it like that.'' Loki bent forwards to place a gentle kiss on his lips.  
''I know. I couldn't resist though. I just hear them, just like I hear you.''  
''But then wouldn't it be. Wait, is it okay if I ask you more?'' He wasn't that stupid.  
''Yes, continue.''  
''Wouldn't it be chaotic, I mean, a lot of people pray right? I'd go insane.''  
''You're forgetting something, I'm not human like you, and I'm the god of mischief, how many people do you think pray for me? I'll tell you, not a lot.'' Tom blushed as if he'd just been told something very personal.  It stayed silent for a little while after that and he wasn't sure what to do. He was afraid to make the first move but he really did need it, he needed to have this perfect creature enter him once more as they made love, he he was addicted to this drug, even if he'd only used it once before.  
Loki didn't need it as much as Tom but, and he would never say this out loud, he did need it as well. Tom was the most interesting human he'd ever met and he honestly loved last time. He could sense the longing vibrating from his human and it drove him crazy with lust. That's when he decided to attack those longing lips, to bring up his hands in that beautiful hair, to please the human, and himself, by doing it.  
Tom was a little surprised when the kiss came, he didn't expect it so soon, though he most certainly didn't mind it. It was a needy kiss, from both sides, at first but it soon calmed down a little, until the kiss was as lovingly as it could be on a second meeting. Or, at least, the second real meeting, there was no use in denying he had been having dreams about his god. After a while, they parted, pants coming from both of them.  
Tom only now noticed he had his hands tangles in Loki's hair, messing it up. Loki leaned backwards a little, so the hands were touching him more, enjoying the simple touch. His hair looked incredibly sexy like that and Tom enjoyed watching him while they were recovering from the kiss. The god before him already had a boner, much like himself.  
He leant forward to capture the sweet lips between his own again and the process repeated itself. Tom could see through his slightly open eyelids Loki was turning blue. He smirked, proud of himself he could get such a reaction.  
Loki noticed it too, he, however, felt a bit embarrassed. It had been a long time, before he met this puny mortal, since he couldn't control himself. Not that his mind stopped to think it over very long, Tom's lips were keeping him too busy for that.  
Suddenly, the close disappeared, after Loki had let out a soft, needy moan, that didn't happen of course, not to anyone else but them. He smirked, parting from the human to watch him, enjoy him, much like he did last time. His hands went to the nipples as if they were leading their own life and his fingers started to massage them.  
Tom moaned as the long fingers didn't stop their work and continued to massage them, watching him intently. Tom didn't even bother to feel self-conscious, couldn't, because of those same movements that started to speed up until, with an amazing feeling, he came. The orgasm was strong, much like the others he'd received when caused by the god, and he could feel Loki pulling on his to stay conscious, while he was in a perfect state of bliss.  
''Let's see if we can beat last time, shall we?'' Loki asked when Tom returned from his orgasm, his penis being stroked in order to get it hard again.  
''I'd like that.'' Came the reply, his member hard again. Loki smiled and leaned in for a kiss, a heated one, nothing but pure lust. Tom couldn't help but moan, but he wasn't the only one. His length was being massaged by the most skilful fingers ever. He shivered from a mix of pleasure and coldness, considering how cool Loki's body was, pressed up against his own.  
Loki had the complete opposite at that, he enjoyed the heat radiating from Tom. He also enjoyed the movements he made to get off again, the moaning coming from his throat, actually, he enjoyed it all.  
They broke the kiss and Loki started trailing kisses along Tom's body, heading south in a slow pace, having Tom beg him.  
''Please, just, take me.'' He shivered as he felt Loki smirk against his skin, the sensitive skin just under his navel.  
''Patience little human, or I might change my mind on this.'' Tom immediately kept his mouth shut, enjoying the way it felt when Loki was talking against his skin, the sensations it send though his entire body. ''That's a good boy.'' He came, sent over the edge by the simple words.  
Loki smiled and quickly went down to catch some of the seed, taking the penis in to help him doing so, feeling it harden again before it was even done cumming. He started sucking and, when the moans came back, he knew Tom was back again and was enjoying himself. He swirled his tongue around, enjoying the taste it provided him. He caressed the member as good as he possibly could and, judging by the loud moans coming from above him, he succeeded in making his human feel good.  
So good, Tom went into his next orgasm very quickly, being lost once again, in that perfect state it brought him in. He felt Loki's pull, not only in his mind, but on his body, when he opened his mouth, cool fingers being shoved in, begging to be licked. He did, he coated the fingers completely, even if he knew it didn't hurt that much now, he still was a little afraid.  
The fear was gone when he felt the thirst finger being pushed in though, he moaned loudly as the finger moved within him, having him arch his back into the touch, before his mouth was captured in another kiss, a heated one, all tongues caressing.  
The second finger was pushed in and got him twisting in pleasure as the fingers moved about, stretching him as far as they could. He moaned into the kiss, getting a moan in return as Loki felt the vibrations through his own body.  
The third finger entered and together the fingers spread him out even more, sending him into another orgasm.  
Loki smirked as he saw the mortal's face twist in pleasure as he reached a new orgasm, he could feel him nearly passing out of pleasure, but he wouldn't have it. Loki reached into the mind to pull him back to him, have him enjoy the rest of it, and have him craving for another orgasm as he accomplished his mission, getting Tom to cum more often than last time.  
He removed his fingers, only to replace them with his own dick, and he could tell Tom was back to this world, moaning and arching as he was entered by his God, slowly pulling back to slam back into him with full speed, causing him to moan and scream and buck his hips only to meet the thrusts.  
Finally the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him was hit, and he screamed out in pure pleasure as he was sent into yet another orgasm, enjoying it immensely. Loki's pull came later, telling Tom he was near the edge, but it came, and he was back into the world where Loki was still thrusting into him, hands shooting forward to pump his dick.  
A particularly hard thrust made Loki himself cum, a last sloppy hand movement followed, to send Tom over the edge again as well. He rode his orgasm out before pulling out of Tom, who was a panting, sweating mess under him. He could tell he was falling asleep, and he decided to let him.  
Tom felt a pair of arms surrounding him, making sure he was safe, before he felt asleep, his God by his side, seemingly asleep as well.  
He was pleased to find Loki was still here when he woke up. He awoke when Tom moved.  
''Mission accomplished.'' He said once he was fully awake. Tom raised his eyebrow.  
''What mission?''  
''Making you cum more often than last time.'' Tom rolled his eyes.  
''Yes, you honestly are Devine.'' Loki laughed.  
''I know, I was born that way baby.''  
''No you weren't.'' Loki rolled his eyes, for once annoyed about how much this little mortal knew about him.  
''Okay, fine, I was raised that way.''  
''Better.'' After sharing a last kiss Loki disappeared, back to Asgard.


End file.
